Team AZH
by wing slash 1
Summary: Beacon Academy is open for anyone, this year they have 1 student with a disability...A guy with only 1 arm. What's more interesting is that he is going to be a leader of a two man team, first ever in Beacon. With all that, he still needs to juggle his school life, hunter life, and possible love life...? Let's all watch
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Taking a break from 'Headless High', am thinking of restarting it and revamping it with an actually plot this time. This story is something i plan with my friend DevilHunter04, check out his account and his story if you ever feel like it. The Oc's in this story belong to me and him respectievly.**

Disclaimer: all rights to owners.

Prolouge:Ash trailer

A young man with grey hair with red highlights is seen on one of the cliffs overlooking a valley. He is wearing a blue shirt with the left shleeve cut off. There is also a lack of the left arm, which means that he only has 1 arm. The rest of what he is wearing is some blue jogging pants with grey kneepads. The shoes were laceless so he will not have a difficult timing putting them on. His right arm has grey elbow pads and his hands wore black fingerless gloves.

He admires the view while listening to music.

He does this everyday, but today seemed off for him. He somehow knew something is going to happen.

He was about to leave and think of it as just a gut feeling until he felt the ground below him to shake. He takes a step back and looks around for the source of the disturbance. Turning around he sees an alpha beowulf, it stood maybe a foot taller than him or even more he was not sure. "Great...this should keep me entertain, guess my gut feeling was right." the teens voice sounded cold yet enthusiasthic. He pulled what look like a gun from a holster, yet it did not look like one.

It was a mini hand cannon that has a small blade extending from below the barrel, the grip of the cannon has a stock of a rifle attached to it.

The teen took a defensive stance, almost like a boxer with his feet.

"Come on..." He taunted the grimm, as if on cue the beowulf charge. As the beast is about to raise his claws for a strike the teen side step. He then kick it sending the beast to a tree.

As the beast stood the teen taunted it again, the beast stood again. The beowulf charge and stop and use dirt from the ground to throw it to the teens eyes. The teen toke a step back and is knocked down by the beast. He carefully stood, only to be attacked again.

"Heh...your giving me a challenge, but i think it's time to stop playing." The teen wipe the dirt off and stood again. The beowulf is charging to the teen again, this time he aim the mini cannon and fired. The shot is literally a cannnonball, it gave off a strange energy that surronded it. The shot hit the beast straight at the chest. The beast look disoriented giving the chance for the teen to change the form of his weapon.

The barrel flip up and the blade extended to the end of the barrel. It now is a short sword. The teen charge and rapidly did slashes and lunges to the beast. The beast fell and literally fell apart, now looking like lumps of wood.

The teen looks at the lumps and yawns, turning around he walks away streching his arm. "Am bored again..." He said as he walks away.

 **A/N: Please leave a review on what i can improve on also this is just 1 prologue, we still have 1 more trailer for the last memeber of Team AZH.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This prolouge is for DevilHunter04 oc, also yes Team AZH is only these two. We just though hey why not a two man team, since majority of fanfics makes the oc join Team RWBY or an oc team. This also makes it easier to manage the characters for me. with that said.**

Disclaimer: all rights to owners.

Prolouge 2: Azure Trailer

In the lower class part of Vale music could be heard, it sounded something you hear in clubs. That is the source in a local bar, inside you could see memeber of local gangs drinking, dancing, smoking those kind of things. They did not notice the sound was so loud that it disturb a young man in his aparment.

The teen has a dark hair with blue highlights,light blue eyes,tanned skin and slightly musculined body. He is wearing a red shirt with a gray vest,black gloves and leather pants.

He did not look happy, not at all. "Where the hell is that noise coming from ?!" his voice sounded high pitch and agitated. He look out his window and sees a bar with the gangs.

"Even at this hour, some people need there sleep. Better do something." the teen jump down from his window to the bar entrance. He approache the door, but is stop by a bouncer.

"Invitation only." he said to the teen. The teen look at the bouncer and smiles.

The people in the bar were enjoying until the door broke, with the bouncer flying through the door.

"Nice party, mind if i crash it ?" The teen ask, the gangters stare at him and bring out there weapon, bats, clubs, chain, and other things anyone can find in a dumpters.

They charge at the teen as he bring out his own wepons. It was a double karambit that can turn into a dual dessert eagle pistols. The crowd charge as he aimed the pistols, and let the bullets fly.

The few of them at the back knock the table over for cover. The teen look at the cover and change the mode of his weapon, which mean the barrels extended and folded down to make a handguard. The blade of the karambit pop out from the below the grip of the gun.

The teen charge as the gangster got out from the cover. There was a streak of gunpowder that followed him and enhance his speed. "Wrong move, now we end this." He said as the bodies fell.

He went outside and yawn. "Now that's out of the way, time to get some shut eye." the teen jump back to his apartment, leaving the body filled bar looking like an earthquake hit.

 **A/N: Please leave a review on what i can improve on. Havea great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, it has been awhile since I last wrote here. Been busy with school and all, I know almost everyone has heard that excuse or explanation from any writer. Sorry for the long delay, but after adjusting into a comfortable schedule, I am back.**

 **So this story has been on my list of things to finish…aside from that certain story am trying to do. (Headless High will be on hiatus.) So for the time being, I will finally do the 1** **st** **chapter of this one. I hope you all enjoy, and have fun with this adventure. Also this story will feature 2 ocs, and will alternate between the point of views.**

 **Disclaimer: all rights to the rightful owners.**

Chapter 1

 _This world is called Remnant, or what reminds of an old world. There are major cities and small towns around, protected by either gates or walls, with the guards being called hunters/huntresses. They are people who give up the life of a regular bystander, and become a ray of hope for Remnant. Of course not just anyone can become a hunter with no training, which is why special combat school have been founded to trains those who are willing._

 _Beacon Academy is one of these school, and is in the top tier of them. They help produce elites and professionals with the will to give hope, though this year will have a few new surprises for the elite school._

"Why am I here again?" Though a grey hair teen sitting on the row of chairs. He seems to be outside an interrogation room.

The teen himself is 5"8, has an average build, he wears a blue shirt, with a dark blue line coming down the right half. There was a combat hood attached to the shirt, with a symbol on it, the design was smoke rising up as 3 arrows came down. He is wearing some jeans with kneepads, and sneaker with no laces. The shirt also has the left sleeve torn off.

Time just moved slow as he waited, and waited.

"Thank you Miss Rose, I hope to see you soon." An elder voice spoke out, as a young girl with short black hair went out the door. She wore a red cape, with a black and red dress, she also held a scythe.

She sees the young teen snoring, he seems to fell asleep while waiting.

The girl approaches him slowly. When she was close enough, she spotted a gun holster with a mini-hand cannon resting in it.

*SQUEALS* He was shaken by the voice, making him fall to his side.

"What was that?" He look to see the girl over him. Well more like trying to his weapon.

"Is that a mini cannon, oh did you made it yourself, where did you get the parts, could I please have a look?" The girl said it so fast she, that she lost her balance.

"…Are you okay?" The boy asked as the girl caught her breathe.

"I-I'm fine, just forget to breathe. No problem here." She said as she stood confidently, though she did almost tripped again.

"Whatever you say." He replied as he took his seat again.

"SO, did Professor Ozpin also called you here?" She asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Yep." He replied

"He tell you why?" She asked.

"Nope." He replied

"You don't talk much, huh?" She asked as she tilts her head.

"Nope." He said as the Professor called him in.

"Wait, I'm Ruby, What's your name?" she asked before he went into the room.

"It's Ashrein." He said simply as he went into the room.

Inside the room Ashrein took aside opposite to the Grey haired man. He wore a green jacket with a green dress shirt. He has green pants, and help a cane on his left, while held a coffee mug on his right.

Next to him is a blonde woman wearing a white and black uniform. She held a whip like weapon on her right. She offered her left hand shake.

"Hello Mister Vishor, glad to have you here." She said sternly.

He offered his right hand instead for the hand shake. She looks confused, until she looked at his left arm…only to see he did not have one.

"M-My apologies, I w-was not aware." She seemed to be at a loss.

"No need Miss Goodwitch, though am not surprised it was not on my file, since I never went to a proper doctor after the accident." He said as he took his seat.

"So Mister Vishor, you must have had a good afternoon. Fighting an alpha Beowulf by yourself." Ozpin stated reading a file.

"Just trusted my gut feeling, though it did give me a workout." He replied simply.

"I see, well what caught my attention was the aftermath of the fight, were around 20 trees were knocked down, and by a single shot from the little cannon of yours. Tell me, did you make that yourself?" He asked looking at the footage of the fight.

"I did make mine, though it is still experimental, I still used it. The materials to get them are scarce." He said as he took out his cannon.

"Well would you like to acquire them?" Ozpin said sating as Ashrien's eyes seem to glint with excitement, but then change into a doubtful look.

"Is there a catch to all that?" he asks.

"More like an opportunity, In exchange for the materials, I invite you to attend Beacon Academy." He said as he took a sip from his mug.

Ashrein looked stunned, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, was personally inviting him into his school. Most would react positive with this new, not Ashrein though. He was analyzing the information and thinking about the possibilities, attending Beacon would be better to gain more training, and improve his weapon. Add in the fact that he lives alone, but that would mean he needed parent's consent.

"Also if you attend, you don't need to worry about any enrollment details." Now Ozpin was sounding more convincing.

"Well if that is all then..."

" **Last airship leaving for Beacon, I repeat last airship leaving for Beacon**." A voice from the intercom announced as Ashrein gathered his bags.

"Well this is it." He though as he approached the entrance, however.

"COMING THROUGH!" A voice screamed behind him.

Turning around he is knock over by the guy, both of them laying on the ground opposite to each other. Ashrein looks up to see a teen around his age, he has a blue hair, blue eyes, slightly muscular body and sky blue combat vest. He has combat pants and shoes, on the side of the pants, he has 2 gun holsters.

"HEY, you should be more careful! You could have really hurt someone." The teen told Ashrein accusingly.

Ashrein takes a minute to reply. "Whatever…" He shrugs and walks to the airship.

"Hey you just can turn your back on Azure Sky, I'll be the one who's going to be the top hunter here!" He says proudly, as Ashrein continues to the airship. Azure soon follows, but loses sight of Ashrein.

"Where did that guy go?" he ask as he wonders around, not noticing Ashrein leaning by the entrance. He watches as Azure continues to look, until the airship finally takes off. Ashrein goes to a nearby window, the station slowly leaving view.

"Well to Beacon we go." He says as he closes his eyes to rest for the trip ahead.

Chapter 1. End

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, leave a review on what you think. See you again soon.**


End file.
